girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Agatha's Locket
Klaus He might have used a similar device himself in the past- remember, he . Of course, that begs the question of why he dismissed the possibility of someone suddenly sparking out of nowhere... : He hid Gil's spark, not supressed it, which suggests more mundane methods. On the locket, I think he did repair it. However, that still leaves two possibilities. 1. He was unaware of what it did and may have suspected that it had something to do with Heterodyning. 2. He figured out what it did and deliberately intended to suppress Agatha's spark --mnenyver 16:24, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, I didn't seriously think that was what had happened. I do think 2 is more likely, since he brought it along to confront, and hopefully contain, someone potentially dangerous. As a means of making her less dangerous, it would have had obvious value. If he didn't know it could do that, why bother? -Acacia 02:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I'd like to think the Baron did it to be nice, but you're right, 2 seems more likely. Do you think von Zinzer ever told him that that locket killed his brother? (Not that that was necessarily the cause.) --mnenyver 03:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I didn't get that impression, but it's certainly possible. Presumably he was searched before being shipped off to der Kestle, and that must have been how the Baron got hold of it. He might or might not have demanded to know how he'd got it, and Moloch might or might not have told any given part of the story, since somehow I don't think he was in the right state of mind to be thorough. -Acacia 04:19, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :: I believe not only that the Baron used 'more mundane methods' to hide Gil's Spark, but that we have a strong clue as to what they were. As Sleipnir noted, "Von Pinn was extremely strict" about Gil's behavior; presumably, this could mean that she didn't tolerate Gil starting to lose his temper, but instead kept him far away from the "madness place". -Quadibloc 22:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Muwah-ha-ha! Good point! ⚙Zarchne 00:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::: I did get one thing wrong: it was actually Nicodeamus Yurkovsky who offered that observation. --Quadibloc 02:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :: My pedestrian mind led me to this theory of why Klaus had the locket with him: we know that he is fascinated by the Spark itself, what causes it, what parts of the brain are involved with it (Othar could definitely tell you that!). It was called to his attention at TPU that Agatha lost her locket... and she breaks out as a Spark shortly thereafter. ::: So I do agree that he had cause to suspect the Locket had something to do with the Spark. What I find hard to explain, though, is why Moloch would have picked up the missing gears that flew out of it when he threw it against the wall. But then Klaus might have replaced them - or had someone go over the clinic where Omar died with a fine-tooth comb. ::: We saw him in a hospital bed fascinated by the picture of Lucrezia in it, which brought back bittersweet memories. Given his fascination with the Spark, he may have been spending many spare moments tinkering with it, trying to deduce how it worked and what it did. ::: So he had it with him simply because, at the time, he always had it with him, to look at in any spare moment. Using it on Agatha, when he had no definite knowledge of what, if anything, it would do to her, was unlikely to be his plan. --Quadibloc 01:12, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Had a thought the other day: if Klaus decrypted Beetle's notes, I consider it very likely that he would have learned about what the locket did. Beetle would have had to have known about the locket and how it functions. And given that Beetle also wrote other very secret things down in his notes, I think he would have mentioned the locket a few times too. The conclusion I draw from this was that Klaus did, in fact, repair the locket and knew what effect it would have on Agatha. So did he bring it with him with the intention of using it punitively on Agatha or to help her? And did he change any "settings", deliberately or otherwise? --mnenyver 08:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) : Hy dunt think zo. If Dr. Beetle knew hefrything the Locket did, he vould know vy Agatha-the-shtudent vas zo shtupid in class. But he berated her. Vould he do dot if he knew she could not help it? He vas supposedly a goot professor... :Altgorl 05:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) A on the Daily Sketch section of the Girl Genius site (found by Quadibloc and mentioned in the notes on Internal Chronology) shows Klaus studying Agatha's locket, with a book titled "Travel Journal 15 1880-1882" on the table next to him, along with a glass of wine. From the Internal Chronology (and if we assume the Other attacked in the 1870s), the dates 1880-1882 would be about the time the locket was created and about the time that Barry Heterodyne vanishes. Argadi 14:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : I would think that would be related to , but perhaps not. Nekokami 19:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : : I wouldn't place much stock in the Daily Sketch section. After all, there are refeneces to Ujebeck which is Klaus' original name before the Professors thought Wulfenbach sounded better. There is a fair amount of preliminary work and just-for-fun sketches that cause me to NOT take the Daily Sketch pages as highly relevant to the current comic. AndyAB99 21:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The locket shut down Lucrezia... but before she put it on, it was in . Did it have an effect on him? If not, why not? Did it make him less Sparky? Did it make him more susceptible to being wasped? ⚙Zarchne 16:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : foreheadthwap OMG, why did that never occur to me? Top-of-the-head-reply: The box was insulated? -- Corgi 17:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps, one should put it close enough to one's head to activate its powers? -- Muzzafar 14:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) How it works On a slightly different topic, I'd like to offer a theory as to how the Locket works. Using this as my basis for evidence, http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/fun/freestuff/cutouts/locket.pdf, I believe the Locket works on a sonic level, by disrupting the thought process, and especially the process of Heterodyning, by emitting sounds at a sub or supersonic level - producing Agatha's headaches whenever she attempts to either concentrate, or slip into the "madness place." Note in the interior the eight tuning forks, which I believe are activated by the four oscillating hammers. Also of interest is the graduated slider mechanism, which I think helps to explain how the locket is capable of performing different functions, changing from a Spark-blocking mechanism to a Possession-blocking mechanism. My working guess is that the slider mechanism adjusts the sound, probably the frequency, to produce the different effects. -- Vikingkingq : Precisely. ;) So the only questions left are, 1) how did it change when all the metal arced? and 2) how/why would it affect Omar von Zinzer, since he's not a Heterodyne? Also interesting, and possibly related, is that sound is used in Lucrezia's Summoning Machine. --mnenyver 13:54, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :: 1.No idea. It's especially hard to tell, since Moloch threw it onto the floor, which further damaged it. 2. Don't know, possibly an anti-theft mechanism of some sort. 3. There, I think I know where we're at. A unifying principle of the Other technology seems to be the use of harmonic resonances to establish obedience - the Wasps creating an instant reaction to the unique vocal pattern of a Mongfish, the sound made by the Hive Engine in preparation for the creation of the swarm, the sound made in reaction to the Other by the Wasp Weasels, etc. My guess is that Lucrezia's interest in sound stemmed from her desire to understand why the good guys, namely the Heterodynes, always win. Somehow, she hit upon the unique sound characteristics of the Heterodynes, from their ability to inspire the loyalty of the people of Mechanicsburg to their ability to "Heterodyne" and improve the mental efficiency of "the madness place." Other technology seems to mimic or pervert the same process, in order to create the Mongfish Voice Effect on the sleeper revenants and the geisterdamen. Vikingkingq ::: Of course, for 2), there's always the "Omar was a revenant" theory. After all, if it was a deliberately-included feature, Barry would definitely have mentioned it and Punch and Judy would have checked the hospitals. Not the thieves' market. -Acacia 20:52, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Um... Vikingkingq's theory on the nature of the locket's function is probably off the mark. If the locket was a sonic brain-scrambler, Krosp probably couldn't stand to be anywhere near it. Cats can hear much higher-pitched sounds, up to 70 kHz, which is 1.6 octaves above the range of a human, and even 1 octave above the range of a dog.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat_senses#Hearing Kalaong 09:28, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: But perhaps Vikingkinq's theory can be repaired if we were to posit that the locket does function through the transmission of vibrations, but only through solid or liquid matter. That would explain why Agatha has to wear the locket for it to affect her. RichardAK ::: Dimo sez his family vas musical. Perhap dis forshadows sumthing. But if it iz only der muzic, can enybody do hit? Or iz hit a talent und can't be easily akvired? Purty obviouz all Sparks dunt do hit - und some people iz tone def! Altgorl 01:36, 30 November 2008 (UTC) One point about the locket's past behavior that hasn't been discussed much, to my knowledge, and is at variance with what we currently expect of it is: after Agatha first had her locket stolen, she still had headaches for some time thereafter when she became angry and upset. This probably does not mean that if she lost her locket now, she would have a few minutes to make arrangements before Lucrezia took over... but it could. Quadibloc 05:31, 30 November 2008 (UTC) It could be that the locket uses very high-pitched ultrasound that even dogs and cats can't hear to do some of its work. Electricity would seem to be involved as well, since there were sparks when it was thrown against a wall by Moloch von Zinzer. But as I've noted elsewhere, if it simply acted as an irritant or a distraction whenever Agatha started concentrating too much, then its mode of operation would have had to have been completely transformed - by accident - by Klaus to make it shut down the Lucrezia personality. So I think it instead has to have worked by having a sort of damping effect on part of Agatha's brain. Agatha's headaches can still be explained as the result of a struggle to use that part of the brain against the pressure of that damping effect. And given that, the simple theory on Omar's death seems to work, without having to have him die like Vrin thanks to a Rovainen-like situation... although I have to admit, it can't be totally eliminated. --Quadibloc 01:26, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Given that the internal view of the locket, as seen on the printable pdf (see above), shows appears to be tiny tuning forks, this is my guess as well. I think it just interferes with whatever frequency Agatha "hears" normally (which is why she heterodynes -- harmonizing allows her to concentrate). That she still had headaches after the locket was gone was probably a residual response. --mnenyver 05:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Hmmm. Tuning forks work both ways. Vibrating when struck but also vibrating when exposed to certain sounds and vibrations. So my bet it was the heterodyning that Agatha did set the mechanism off. Then the mechanism would work to "cancel out" the music. Agatha would feel pain. The locket also has a variable setting. When Klaus returned it I'll bet the setting had changed. Agatha avoided Lucrezia's influence when her music played. So I would bet/believe/hope that the settings are now that the locket itself reinforces that music. It is set off by anything that comes close to heterodyning. :That leaves me with the belief that Omar died because Agatha wished him too in her mother's command voice. Which leaves him to be a revenant or a geisterdame or just a very suggestible personality with a guilty conscience. The whole story is about Agatha coming to grips with her power. The fact that she used it lethally before she knew she had it adds a certain gravity to the tale. :Rej Maddog 09:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Is it possible that Lucrezia's personality is embedded in Agatha, more or less within her spark? The locket not subduing her any more wasn't observed until after Lucrezia was put there, so maybe it is still working as intended, but the combination of Agatha's Spark and Lucrezia simply overwhelms its effective ability, and Lucrezia, being the recently added foreign entity, is weaker of the two, and thus is suppressed while the Spark is the "overflow". Arternately, Agatha's spark by itself has developed beyond the locket's abilities, but Lucrezia, being fundamentally of the same nature as the Spark except static and ungrowing, is unable to develop beyond th locket. Or I could just be mad.--Necrotas 01:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, given that it's been said that Lucrezia was obsessed with consciousness transfer... the Sturmvarous device was designed as a way to implant a copy of her neural engrams into the brain of her own daughter, the only person that she knew could handle the enormous amount of strain that would result. The locket's design could've had multiple purposes in mind, the least of which being able to constantly generate a hypersonic wave that may be able to disrupt the consistency of Lucrezia's capacity to influence (re: dominate) Agatha's brainwaves and thus exert control. :I mean, it's clear that Barry recognized the 'heterodyning' phenomenon right off the bat when Agatha came to him with it as a child, which clearly indicates that he's had experience with it before and possibly dreaded the implications of the possible results. But whether that's because his own family had this biological quirk, or because he'd noticed Lucrezia doing it, is still up in the air... --Reikson 21:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, we know now from the novel prolog that heterodyning was something that Barry and other Heterodynes did also. --Rej 22:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't think the locket's design had multiple purposes in mind. I think the suppression of Lucrezia's personality is a fortunate side effect. Think about this: Agatha spent over a decade with that device limiting her thoughts. Whatever the mechanism by which that suppression was achieved, Agatha has had all that time for her mind to adapt to sidestep it. Lucrezia's thought processes, on the other hand, never did. That bit of difference could have been enough to give Agatha the upper hand. --Undomelin 00:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) The Workings of the Locket Revisited During the prologue of Agatha H and the Airship City, it is revealed that the Heterodyne boys made a very close study of The Other as well as The Other's modus operandi. So close was this study that Barry not only predicted The Other's next attack, but determined that The Other is/was hiding somewhere off of their version of Earth. The attack described was very similar to the one the Loonies launched on their version of Earth in The Moon is a Harsh Mistress. It would have been necessary for Barry to know where The Other was attacking from in order to predict the time and location of the attack on Lord Womack's gutta-percha citadel. Quoting the description of the attack, "More and more of the monsters began to sing in the pre-dawn light. Barry had to fight the urge to clap his hands over his ears. In desperation, he began to hum the comforting atonal drone that helped him to think clearly." Obviously, this backs Vikingkingq's opinion on the locket and the noises it detects as well as the noises it makes. Barry had, by the time Agatha was born, discovered how The Other was working its evil will on himself, his brother Bill and Europa at large. When Agatha showed signs of having a precocious break-through, he fabricated the locket. Most likely his intention was to prevent Agatha from suffering whatever fate he believed Lucretia had suffered at the hands of The Other. Tuning forks, were invented by a musician named John Shore in 1711 while George the First was on the English throne and George Fridereck Handel was the premier composer of the day. According to the Wikipedia, tuning forks will vibrate whenever the note that they are tuned to make is played near them. So, Agatha's locket is not only capable of making sound, it is also capable of detecting it. You might say that it both listens and sings. Now, the locket is not very big, so Barry would not have had a lot of space to do his programming of it. It does not matter if one is programming in written code, or in silicon, or tiny steel tuning forks and brass gears, programming is programming. A program written in any medium is able to produce painfully unanticipated results. In Agatha's case, you could say that Barry's programming produced an unanticipated but beneficial result. The locket did not react to the [http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20021108 the presence of The Other] the way Agatha's glasses and all the other metal objects did. Also, I have to think that Klaus, however he came into possession of the locket, would have recognized the hand of Barry Heterodyne at work in it. He may not have understood what Barry had designed it to do, but he repaired and reassembled it. Later, he was so furious with whom he believed to be Lucrezia or, The Other, that it has not dawned him yet that the locket is suppressing the, quite possibly, distorted version of Lucrezia currently residing in Agatha's mind. -- Billy Catringer 07:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : It seems that the spark has different characteristic properties in different families. That would account for the "family resemblance" between related sparks' creations, hereditary habits such as Heterodyning, and possibly even other qualities such as being able to survive drinking from the Dyne. (This last one seems to be specific enough to the Heterodynes that the Castle used it as an informal test.) These seem to be directly tied to the Spark, since some of these qualities have remained relatively consistent over several generations; if the genes for Heterodyning, surviving the Dyne's effects, and the spark were all different, you wouldn't expect them to be inherited together (all this assuming that the spark is even inherited via normal genetics in the first place). : It's still a bit difficult to be sure how sound relates to the Spark in general. For example, there are notes that come from the Beacon Engine that look like the Heterodyne notes. Is the resemblance intentional, or artistic license? Is the sound simply a bit of whimsical fanfare on Lucrezia's part, meant to impress her priestesses, or is it a functional part of the machine? Does it relate to Lucrezia's spark in a similar way as Heterodyning relates to the Heterodyne's sparks? (Other sparks also hum sometimes while working, although it may have nothing to do with Heterodyning, especially since regular people do the same thing in our world.) : We can also wonder about the command voice. The command harmonics, so far, only seem to work well when a spark is in the madness place. Is this a feature that's tied to particular versions of the spark? Does it come from the same commanding power that powerful sparks use to control their minions? Why does it have anything to do with the spark at all? : Anyway, without answering these questions for certain, I still have a theory to put forward. There's some sort of audible signature to different kinds of sparks, a characteristic set of frequencies for each person. A spark is unconsciously drawn towards vocalizing in these frequencies, especially when in the madness place. The Heterodynes have a further ability to produce almost pure sounds made up of their own frequencies, which feedback to reinforce their own sparks to produce better concentration. : We don't know everything about what typically happens during a breakthrough yet (the only example we've seen is Agatha's very unusual case). But we do know that it probably involves a spark's first visit to the madness place, and probably consists of an especially intense and prolonged bout of very dangerous and potentially traumatizing work. : So, theory about the locket: the way that it works is not actually to surpress the spark, but to prevent breakthrough. It does this by actually amplifying the frequencies that a particular spark uses (much like Heterodyning, but stronger), to the point where the subject's brain can't handle it any more. The subject gets a headache and the brain gets out of the madness place to protect itself. But a strong spark's brain will have already accomodated the spark, and so will have a much higher tolerance to this sort of interference. This also accounts for Agatha's continued reaction even after her locket was stolen; her brain had been conditioned to react a certain way every time she started to get angry or inventive, so it continued to do so. But once she had made a few inventions in her sleep, this conditioning was broken and she was able to behave as a normal spark again. : This same mechanism would account for why the locket locks out Lucrezia, and why it only seems to have a noticeable effect on Agatha. If it's tuned to her spark (or at least to a Heterodyne spark in general), then it only would be able to detect and amplify the frequencies in her mind. Like Heterodyning, it would give her an advantage over Lucrezia, because it would preferentially stimulate Agatha's spark, while disrupting or perhaps simply not affecting Lucrezia's. We know that the two are competing for limited brain space, since most of the time only one can be fully conscious (though they are obviously vaguely aware of each other's activities). Anything that improves Agatha's control is liable to shut out Lucrezia. : It's also possible that the locket is targeted by the use of an ultrasonic transducer. In this case, it's possible to produce an extremely narrow beam of sound directed in a particular direction. IRL, this is done using an array of emitters and, uh, literal heterodyning. : The biggest problem with this theory is that Agatha hasn't mentioned any such effect of the locket acting as a Heterodyne sound generator, or otherwise improving her concentration (even if it directs such frequencies into her brain and bypasses her hearing, she should still notice something different about her sparkiness, you'd think). Maybe this is because she's only worn the locket pre-breakthrough and post-Lucrezia, so she hasn't ever seen what the effect would be compared with "normal". : If my theory isn't right, then I suspect that both functions of the device (supressing the spark and supressing the other) are originally intended functions put in by Barry. He seems to have known something about Lucrezia's plans and suspected that she would try to use her own daughter to some advantage. It wouldn't be so surprising if he made a device that would serve both purposes, just in case. : Quantheory 11:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) How old is the locket? Argadi speculates that the locket was created at the time it was given to Agatha (age 5 or eight). Barry explains that the locket belonged to Agatha's Mother. And in Von Meecham's recollection of Lucrezia she is wearing or something similar. This would also explain Lucrezia/Agatha's recognition of the locket when Klaus has it. So there is a locket created about the time of the engagement or wedding. It may be the same one that Barry modifies to surpress Agatha's early spark. Of course that begs the question of how it came into Barry's posession. On the other hand it makes him less of a liar. That I like. --Rej ¤¤? 05:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :This is a really good question. I've pondered it a bit, but I can't even guess yet. Not enough puzzle pieces. My theory right now is that it was an ordinary locket belonging to Lucrezia and Barry put the spark-inhibiting stuff in later. Note that Agatha-as-Lucrezia had no concerns about putting it on. — m (talk) 17:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno. Sometimes I think it was just a locket, but to it makes me wonder. I mean, yeah, Heterodyne sigil so everyone *knows* she's the Heterodyne heir, but you can get those all over the place in Mechanicsburg. Yeah sure, it's her old locket, so maybe that explains her fondness for it, but...what if it's more than that? There *is* that whole thing with Agatha "commanding" Omar to die after he stole the locket, and if it belonged to her mother, maybe its original intent was something...Other than what we're thinking? But you're right, M, too many puzzle pieces still missing --Socks4615 22:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My hypothisis, the locket actually was DESIGNED originally to deal with the 'other' to help Bill and Barry to contain their previously devoted wife, without killing her, which given how Bill was/is in love with her, they would be unwilling to do. Accordingly it follows that if barry still had the locket following the disappearance of the other, then perhaps the locket did not manage to do it's job like it should have.or pehaps the other is in fact dead, and Bill absent in his grief, while Barry saved his daughter the only way he could, hiding her from the servants of the other. Of course the locket, adjusted to heterodyne frequencies, can shut down a heterodyne spark, much as it would have been built to shut down the others's frequencies, and hence her spark. ~Fotaids_110 19:47, 11 Feb 2009 (GMT+13, wellington pacific) The authors refer to Agatha's locket as the real thing, i.e. an heirloom. So maybe it is older than Bill or Barry. Possibly something that their mother once wore. Maybe even a gift from Dagon to the Skull Queen of Skral. The antiquity would make it an important and appropriate gift. --Rej ¤¤? 05:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Locket is still broken Before Lucrezia puts on a locket she says she will "pretend to be a nice girl", then she puts on the locket and becomes Agatha. Some coincidence. Maybe the locket doesn't really work, but Lucrezia wants everyone to think it works. She deliberately transferred the control of Agatha's body back to her, ready to return at any moment. Because she would want Agatha to take back the castle, there hasn't been any reason for her to come back yet. Now imagine Agatha finally getting in the Heterodyne throne and suddenly Lucrezia comes back. That would be some twist, wouldn't it? 12:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Except that she emphatically DIDN'T want to go to Mechanicsburg. LadyVivamus 18:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : :Agatha's locket now clearly show reduced function, as it ceased to have ANY effect on her Spark, as opposed to the first episodes, when it created a counter-Spark (nothing she did worked at all.) But it IS effective at supressing the Other, as the Other herself said later, that she is supressed by the Locket. Without the Locket, constant Heterodyning shows to be effective. :I theorize, that the frequencies that the Other use, the frequencies of Heterodyning, and the frequencies to counter these are different and exclusive, as the Other is not shown to be capable of Heterodyning, and any of it suppresses the Other. The locket may have been reset itself after the Other encounter to suppress the Other instead of Agatha's spark. (It might calibrate itself upon first use.) 08:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: How about this: The locket was originally designed to suppress The Other. It was modified to suppress a Spark and given to Agatha. When Klaus had the locket he sussed the original construction and rebuilt it to that condition. That's why it used to suppress Agatha and now doesn't interfere. (It would be unthinkable to Klaus to repair it incorrectly, right KDL?) Argadi 10:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :: You imply, that the Locket was made around the time of the Other's appearance, and somehow, Heterodynes knew the method the Other uses to infect other people. (To think about a countermeasure.) But if you are waging war against the Other, why would you disable a weapon built against her? (by modifying it) Altough Klaus had suspected Agatha of being the Other, and he himself was a Spark. If he knew about the Other, he could easily modify (by his own plans) the Heterodyne locket to supress the Other. :: If the Heterodynes knew about the Other's methods, they might have built a device that BOTH supresses the Other, AND a Spark, as the Heterodynes intended it to protect their daughter from both threats. It still implies that the age of the device is around the time the Other had appeared, and Heterodynes were able to get enough information about her. Klaus would have repaired the device to the original state, but Agatha's Spark since then had become simply too strong for the device to suppress, that's why the locket now only supresses the Other and not Agatha. 18:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Now What? Zo in dis "Si Vales" prozedur, vhen der brainz iz tranzverred, und mit Tarvek not vearingk ein "Suprezion Locket", vill der Ozzer overtak him? Vere doz der Ozzer come into dis plot? Vill hit die? Can hit die? Altgorl 09:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : Looks like we will soon find out. --Rej What then? What affect would the locket have on a wasp infected spark? In other words if Klaus wore the locket or a sufficiently exact duplicate would it suppress the ability of the wasp's master to control him? The exterior of such a locket could bear the Wulfenbach insignia instead of the trilobyte. --Rej ¤¤? 03:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Inmates' Collars Why are the explosive collars the inmates wear of exactly the same design? --Scaed 1:09 26 September 2010 (UTC) ::I would imagine that these awful things are based on a design by Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, who is famous for his efficiency and ruthlessness. Also, this is Mechanicsburg we are talking about. A good mechanic never tries to fix something that ain't broken. -- Billy Catringer 08:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Barry How did Barry know enough about the nature of the Spark to build the locket? Did he get the knowledge from a time-traveling Klaus? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:07, March 12, 2019 (UTC)